Revenge
by JPx3LE
Summary: A oneshot of James and Lily, boyfriend and girlfriend, in the Common Room at 3 in the morning, not being able to sleep. Fluff! Pleeeaaase read and review :D


Lily Evans looked at her watch and groaned, 2:30 A.M. She still wasn't asleep and didn't think she was going to be anytime soon. She stretched widely, pulling off her covers and touching her pale feet to the cold wooden floor. Perhaps sitting by the fire in the Common Room would lull her to sleep.

Quietly, she tiptoed down the staircase, careful not to wake her fellow 7th year Gryffindor girls who were lucky enough to be sleeping.

When she got to the plush scarlet couches, she realized she was not alone in her problem. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she found herself staring at the back of her boyfriend, James Potter's, head. He was running a hand through his soft, jet-black unruly hair, sucking on the tip of a quill as he wrote on a sheet of parchment. If he heard her he didn't show it; he just continued writing. He was, she noticed, writing quite furiously, his large, strong hands gliding across the page. Staring back to his face, she wondered whether the quill he was using was a sugarquill or not. Slightly glaring at it, Lily then wondered how it was possible to be mildly envious of a quill. _When James Potter's mouth is sucking on it, that's how,_ she answered herself.

Lightly so as not to disturb him, she walked over and, though she bumped into one the desk chairs having been distracted by him and his quill, he didn't seem to notice her presence. Now to his right, sinking into an armchair closer to the portrait hole where the Fat Lady was no doubt sleeping and farthest from the boy's dormitory stairs, she thought for sure she saw him smirk slightly. However, Lily decided it could've been the trick of the firelight dancing upon his handsome features, or perhaps it was the fact that James seemed to have a smirk permanently painted on his lips. Her thoughts, and eyes, floated back to his mouth and that quill. James continued to lightly suck on the tip of it and Lily began to wonder what it would be like to be one of his quills.

"Like what you see, Evans?" His deep voice asked her; arrogance and amusement evident in his tone.

She jumped at both his voice, and being addressed by that voice. Distracted, yet again, by the quill, she hadn't seen whether he had glanced at her or not. Looking to his _whole_ face now, she saw that his head, still bent, was looking down at the parchment he wrote on. His mouth, still curved into a knowing smirk, was still going at that quill.

Lily swallowed hard, forcing herself to concentrate. "That's one way of putting it," she said softly.

James chuckled, but didn't reply. Lily watched intently as his mouth opened. His tongue, which escaped through his parted lips, gently played with the tip of the feather, causing Lily to clutch the arms of the chair until her knuckles whitened. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not imagine what his mouth could-

"Will you stop that?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

For the first time since she'd come to the Common Room, he stopped writing and looked at her. Their eyes met briefly before she closed hers, trying to steady her breathing and not give James_ too _much satisfaction. However, her attraction to him was sometimes, still, a little overwhelming.

"Did I do something bad?" James asked, his voice softer now.

She heard him stand up and her eyes flew open. He approached her, eyes alight with mischief, and knelt in front of her. Heart rate increasing with anticipation, Lily could have laughed at the effect James was having and seemed to always have on her. Their relationship status did not mean she'd grow immune to James Potter's charm. He practically encircled all of her in his Quidditch toned arms as he placed them on the arms of the giant scarlet chair that currently held her, his face inching towards hers. "Gonna punish me?" He grinned outright.

Lily smiled, scooting to the edge of the seat, "You wish," she joked.

He laughed lightly, nodding his head, "Uh huh." Leaning closer, he pressed his lips to her cheek, maddeningly close to her lips but not quite there. In one quick motion, he lifted her up by her waist, annexed her seat, and placed her upon his lap. Not being able to help it, Lily yawned. "Why are you awake, love?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep…" she grumbled into the crook of his neck, burying her face there and wrapping her arms around him. She fiddled with the soft, short hair on the back of his neck.

"Mmmm..." James hummed his sympathy.

"Why are _you_ awake?" Lily repeated his own question, "What were you writing?"

He shrugged offhandedly as if to imply being awake at 2:45 in the morning was a normal occurrence, " Just a letter to my parents." Lily nodded in response.

A long, comfortable silence and a few stolen kisses later, Lily's mind drifted to James' quill and she laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" James asked, not rudely, but curiously.

Lily looked at him and smiled, "Nothing, I love you, is all."

James beamed at her and his eyes flashed with an emotion she didn't have time to decipher for he was speaking, "Lily?"

She tilted her head slightly to the side, "Yeah?"

James' eyes swept across her face before he brought her lips to his in a tender kiss. As soon as they touched, Lily's eyes snapped shut and she kissed James back, raking her hands through his impossibly messy hair. She could feel rather than hear the small moan he emitted and began gliding his hand slowly up her thigh, his large hands practically completely around it. He laughed when she smacked him lightly on the shoulder as his fingertips invaded the bottom hem of her boxers. Kissing her neck, her jaw, up to her ear he growled playfully into it, "Hit me again, I dare you," then attacked her lips again.

It was her turn to smirk. Pushing his back into the chair by his shoulders, she put her knees on either side of him, straddling his hips. "Are you challenging me, Potter?"

He laughed loudly, running his hands up and down her thighs, "Absolutely," he said with a wicked grin.

Then, to his apparent great surprise, she detached herself from him determinedly, and sat on the floor in front of the fire, staring up at him innocently. He had a look of great disappointment on his face and groaned softly.

"What?" She asked, blinking at him purposefully, as if it were going to convince him she had had no idea she did anything wrong.

A low growl rumbled from deep in his throat, "You're such a bloody tease, Evans."

She smirked at him, abandoning her look of innocence, "And _that _was for you and your damn quill before," she shot back, "I know you did that on purpose." Before she knew it, though, James launched himself out of the armchair and made a move to tackle her, Lily squealed with mirth before she felt his weight on her, pinning her to the floor. As she stared into his eyes that were boring into her own, she suddenly felt the humor gone replaced with a much, much stronger feeling.

James' lips came crashing onto hers for a kiss that was much more fierce, hungry and passionate than before. As James' hand slipped up the back of Lily's shirt, holding her bare back to bring her closer to him while he was holding himself up with his other arm, they heard footsteps down one of the staircases. Despite the fact that they were in an intimate position, they were also Head Boy and Girl, which meant they needed to set an example, at least for the younger kids.

James quickly rolled off of Lily and hid behind the couch that had it's back to the boy's dormitory staircase; the source of the footsteps.

"What are you doing?" Lily whispered harshly, standing up.

James covered his lips and pointed toward her, then the stairs. Lily rolled her eyes. He wanted her to talk to them and make it seem like she was alone. Why couldn't he just talk to them? They were boys after all. She didn't say this, though, merely moved behind the couch, too, and turned to see who had descended.

_Of course, _thought Lily, _of course it's Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The two who would tease me about this-_

"Flower?" Asked Sirius, rubbing his eyes. "What're you shrieking down here for, love? Woke us both up, you did!"

Remus smiled softly as he and Sirius entered the Common Room properly, "Everything alright, Lil? James down here?"

She glanced down at James who was playing with her toes, undisturbed, then back at the two marauders in front of her, "I wasn't shrieking and I haven't seen James since we said goodnight…" she lied, trying to suppress a giggle as James started drawing circles on the top of her foot. She wondered why James wasn't standing up. Now that it was just his friends it didn't matter to him if they were caught or not. But, still, James held his finger to his lips whenever she looked at him so Lily said nothing.

Sirius yawned hugely, "I'm too tired to care where he is right now." He turned to go when he turned back again, his brow furrowed.

Lily tried to concentrate on whatever it was Sirius was saying but it proved to be very difficult. James had abandoned the circles and started leaving slow, sensual, open-mouthed kisses up and down her leg. Her eyes went slightly out of focus and she shivered.

Remus looked concerned, "Lily, did you hear anything Sirius just said?" He asked kindly.

She tried to shoo James off her leg without Remus or Sirius noticing, for if they found out her reactions to her boyfriend, she'd be extremely embarrassed and they'd never let her live it down, but to no avail, James was too strong. She glanced down at him again and he grinned cheekily at her. She understood; this was for their her leaving him before. She silently cursed him for being so good at revenge. He was so evil sometimes.

Her whole body was flushed and it was suddenly very hot in the Common Room. Clearing her throat willing her voice to be steady, she answered, "No, I'm sorry guys, what was that?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Sirius gave her a strange look, "I asked why you're in the Common Room, alone, at 3 in the morning."

Trying to ignore the way James' rough stubble and warm breath felt against her skin, she shrugged, "Just…not tired," she breathed lamely.

"You gonna be okay then, Flower?" Sirius asked her before another yawn.

Lily smiled at her nickname, "Promise," she said.

Remus nodded sleepily at her, "Goodnight Lily. Send James up if you see him, will you-?"

Just then a hand caressed the bottom, inside of her thigh and he breathed deeply on her skin. She had to bite back a whimper, merely nodding weakly at the boys for that was all she trusted herself to do. At long last, Remus and Sirius trotted upstairs leaving Lily and James alone again. She could almost hear James' smugness all over his face. Crouching in front of her body to meet her face, he ran his face up it's length, his hands following. She closed her eyes briefly to the feeling then, with a snap, her eyes met his once again. He was grinning like mad.

Lily clenched her jaw, "Don't _ever_ do that to me again."

He chuckled, brushing the hair from her face, "You deserved it. Have I ever told you how soft your legs are?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and swatted his hand away impatiently, "Stop speaking, James."

He closed whatever space was between them, "Read my mind, Evans," he countered, his lips claiming hers for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

_Ugh, _thought Lily, giving into the kiss, _I'll just hex him tomorrow._


End file.
